


New Man

by AngiePangie



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 07:19:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1973883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngiePangie/pseuds/AngiePangie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Ninth Doctor is no more and the new Tenth Doctor lies in Jackie Tyler's bed, unresponsive and unfamiliar to his companion. But Rose stays by his side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Man

**Author's Note:**

> This is my alternate version to the S2E1 opening. This is my first submission here, so all feedback is most welcome!

"He doesn't know who he is, let alone who I am," Rose sighed as Jackie handed her a cup of tea and sat at the kitchen table beside her. Rose propped her elbows on the table and dropped her face into her hands. "I'm not sure I even know who that is in there."

"But you said you saw him change in front of your eyes," Jackie offered with a sympathetic stroke of her daughter's shoulder. She hated seeing her like this, especially when her distress was caused by this odd, nameless character that had taken over every facet of their lives recently.

"I don't know what I saw," said Rose, sipping her tea. "He was himself and then..." she heaved another heavy sigh, "...he wasn't. He was..." she flicked her head in the direction of the bedroom, "he was HIM."

Jackie pursed her lips, frustrated with the cryptic nonsense that seemed to permeate her life these days. "I don't understand much of anything when the Doctor's involved, but I don't think you should give up on him just yet."

Rose's spine stiffened at the implication. "I could never."

 

***

 

Rose dozed uneasily in the plush armchair beside the bed. It was two in the morning and she hadn't had more than five minutes of consecutive sleep as she held vigil over the most important man in her life, silent and unmoving in his borrowed pjs. The only movement was the soft rise and fall of his chest under the blanket. She watched his breathing, hypnotized, afraid to look away in case it stopped. He was weak from their ordeal, and although she couldn't be sure exactly what had happened, Rose felt fairly certain that his current state was her fault. He had saved her somehow. He had saved her a million times in a million different ways that she had never voiced aloud to him, but this was different. In a very concrete way, he had taken her pain, that hazy, confused mess that had invaded her mind, and taken it upon himself. And it had almost killed him. _Hell_ , she thought, looking down at the strange face in the bed. _It seems like it kinda did_.

As she replayed the events in her mind, one detail came flooding back, and her breath caught in her throat.  _He kissed me._ Everything went dark and had fallen away at that moment, but the very last thing that was clear as day was a kiss. The sense memory was strong. She felt now as she had in that moment, even through the possession overtaking her mind, seeing him move forward with that determined look in his eye. He leaned forward, he cupped her cheek, and finally,  _oh finally yes,_ she felt his lips on hers. And then blackness. 

Her body tingled at the memory. Oh, she had wanted to touch him so badly. Always, on so many occasions, but only now, in the dark of the room staring down at this new face, was she able to admit it to herself. He was unlike any man she'd ever known. That anyone had ever known. His very presence was intoxicating. Perhaps it was his playful grin in the face of danger, or the unending knowledge and wisdom of the universe he had acquired in his incredibly long lifetime. Or the way he had held her hand as he orchestrated a dream come true for her to meet her father. She loved him. Whatever else was going on in this crazy existence they shared, now she knew, more sure than ever, why she was glued to the spot beside his bed, watching over him. He was the love of her life. The love of countless lifetimes.

She leaned forward in her chair. "Please, Doctor. Wake up."

His only response was an intake and exhale of breath. Rose felt her cheeks warm and her eyes burn.  _Don't cry. Be strong. He would want you to be strong._

Rose studied his face intently as he slept. Her eyes roamed over every line, every angle. She analyzed his new, longer sandy coloured hair that fell softly over his forehead. She gazed at his mouth, his lips parted ever so slightly as he breathed softly. What she wouldn't give to see those lips turned up in a smile, laughing and speaking her name, teaching her something new about time and space, as she hung on every word like she always had. He was beautiful. Rose wondered if he would be beautiful behind any face. In fact, she was sure he would be.

She pulled his hand from his side and cupped it in both of hers, bringing it to her face, rubbing it gently across her cheek. She inhaled deeply, closed her eyes and smiled. His essence remained and she felt more sure than ever, breathing in his scent, that this was still the same man. Rose took the limp hand and squeezed.  _Come back to me,_ she willed him. She took the hand, spread the fingers, and brought it to her hair. She dragged them through her blonde locks and sighed. His touch, even unconscious, was familiar and warm.  _  
_

Before placing his hand gently back down on the covers, she placed a soft kiss on the knuckles, lingering just long enough to part her lips and taste his skin. She cursed herself now for never having the guts to touch him before, when he could look her in the eye, and maybe touch her back willingly. Maybe.

Rose leaned back again in the chair, resuming her quiet vigil over the sleeping Doctor.

Just as her eyes were again becoming heavy and her mind was drifting off into odd dreams about exploding stars and wolves and other inexplicable things, she was jolted awake suddenly.

The Doctor gasped sharply, his back arching and his chest rising off the mattress. Rose was upright in a flash, gripping the arms of the chair with wide eyes. "Doctor!" she screamed, the sound catching in her throat and coming out muted and choked.

His body lowered back down and his eyes fluttered open. They didn't focus on anything, simply roamed back and forth across the ceiling as his hands flew up to grab at his hair. His mouth was open and panting.

"Oh," he whimpered, closing his eyes tightly again. "Oh."

Rose instinctively shot forward, pulling the chair flush with the side of the bed. Her hands moved of their own accord, one resting on the Doctor's chest and the other grabbed for his frantic hands that rubbed his head. 

"I'm here, Doctor! I'm here," she cooed. Even through the darkness she could see the fear in his eyes. His eyes finally landed on her and she saw the terror start to subside. His tensed muscles began to relax and the hand in his hair finally responded to hers, grabbing it tightly. Rose's heart leaped into her throat.

As his consciousness returned fully he seemed somewhat embarrassed at his panicked display. He turned his eyes away from Rose and she felt his grip on her hand loosen. She refused to let it go.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, reaching up and wiping his now moist forehead with the back of his other hand. He sighed deeply, his cheeks puffing out as he did so.

Rose stroked the hand in her grasp lightly and watched him. This new face was expressive and she wanted to see everything it could do, see every type of smile it could create, every look of frustration, sarcasm, cheekiness, and joy. But she knew she never wanted to see this look of fear again. Once was enough, especially on a man like this who'd seen countless worlds and unimaginable situations. Fear on him was the most terrifying thing she'd ever seen.

"Where am I?" His voice was weak. Rose couldn't wait to hear it full of confidence. Weakness didn't suit him.

"You're safe," she reassured him. "You're with me."

His head tilted left and his eyes met hers. She felt a jolt of electricity run through her body. Those eyes. They were different eyes, but their gaze was the same. He was in there.

"Who are you?" he croaked.

Rose's entire body slumped, and her heart, that had just a moment ago begun to rebuild itself, began to fall apart again. She licked her lips, her mouth suddenly dry. "It's me. It's Rose, Doctor."

"Rose," he repeated, more air than voice.

"Yes," she said, squeezing his hand again.  _Please, come on._

"I... I don't remember."

Rose felt sick to her stomach. She let her grip on him loosen.

A long moment of silence stretched between them and she could see on his face that the Doctor was thinking a mile a minute. Rose watched intently, her own mind trying to conjure up a way to make him remember her, to remember everything they'd been through. His eyes were wide again and although she was only starting to learn this face, it seemed to her like an expression of revelation.

The Doctor turned to face Rose. "Regeneration." It was matter of fact, but meant nothing to Rose. He saw her furrowed brow and went on. "I regenerated. I'm me, but I'm a new me." He was clearly working it out. "I'm... the Doctor."

"Yes, you are!" Rose smiled. Maybe he didn't remember her, but remembering anything at all was a good sign. She felt comforted by the confirmation that this was indeed the same man she'd known.

Rose's stomach burst into a flutter when the Doctor looked her in the eye again, studying her. His eyes roamed over her hair, her eyes, her lips, and down her body. She felt suddenly insecure and afraid of his lack of recognition.

"Rose." He turned on his side and propped his head up with one arm on the pillow. 

"Rose," she repeated, unsure of what else he needed to hear to remember. Her eyes began to burn again, but she pushed it away. She leaned closer still and squeezed his hand again. There was nothing she could say. So she touched.

They locked eyes for a long moment in the dark room. A spark passed between them and Rose was certain the temperature in the room had increased. Then the Doctor looked down at his hand engulfed in hers. He squeezed back, then turned her hand over in his, examining it. His other hand came to hers and he gently traced the lines in her palm with his finger. Rose watched him, her breathing now shallow and her heart racing.  _Come on,_ she pushed.  _Work it out. Who am I? You know me._

He took her hand and placed it on his chest, in the spot she knew to be between his two hearts. She felt an intense thumping rhythm. 

"I don't think I remember," he said with an apologetic look. Rose's disappointment was palpable, but the Doctor cut her off before she could respond. "I don't  _think,"_ he emphasized. "But I _feel_ like I remember."

Rose gulped.  _He feels it._

She reached out instinctively and brushed the hair from his forehead. His eyes fluttered closed beneath her touch. He really was beautiful. Rose let her hand drag gently down the side of his face and his hand came up to meet hers.

"I want to remember," he said in a breathy voice as he basked in her touch.

"I remember enough for the both of us," she offered with a grin.

The Doctor smiled. Rose giggled. She liked that expression on him. "I need to lay down again," he said.

"Whatever you need."

He laid down flat again and Rose started to pull her hand away, ready to give him the time he needed to recuperate.

"Wait," he said, gripping her fleeting hand. "Lay with me." Rose's heart thumped so hard she worried he might have heard it.

"Yes," was all she could manage. The Doctor shifted over in the bed and Rose climbed in beside him. They laid side by side, gazing at each other by the dim glow of the streetlight that flooded in through the curtains. 

 _Oh Mum, please stay out,_ she thought. She would not have the most intimate moment she'd ever shared with this man be interrupted by her nosy, prying mother.

After several minutes of eyes roaming over each other, the Doctor broke the silence. "I need to remember. I feel it. I don't know, but I feel. It's as if I can't remember with my mind, but I remember..." he paused and pursed his lips, "... with my hearts."

"What can I do?" Rose whispered with a hint of desperation in her voice. 

"I wish I knew." He reached out and ran his fingers through her hair. Rose thought she might explode. This most simplest of touches was laced with tension, with longing, with a fiery desire that she'd never felt for anyone. It emanated from his fingers through her body. Every adventure they'd ever had, every memory they'd formed together, every improbable escape they'd made, every time they'd looked at each other with words unspoken, passed between them as he stroked her hair.

And Rose couldn't hold back any longer. Her instinct took over. She closed the small gap between their faces and pressed her lips to his. She was gentle, pecking his lips softly. She had to connect. It felt right. Suddenly something akin to a bolt of lightening shot through her body. It soared from the depth of her belly to her brain where it engulfed her in a surge of euphoria before passing from her mouth to the lips that were now kissing her back, sucking delicately.

She gasped and the Doctor moaned into her mouth, his body suddenly stiffening. "OH." He grabbed the back of Rose's head and pushed his mouth harder against her, absorbing all he could of the sudden charge of energy.

He pulled back, his eyes closed as they sat panting for a moment, nose to nose. Rose watched as his eyelids drifted open again. They were different somehow as they looked at her now.

"Rose."

That one word, that one syllable, that one puff of air from his mouth that danced across her still wet lips, was all she needed. He remembered.

"Yes," she moaned.

"ROSE!" The Doctor plunged forward again, this time devouring her mouth in a flurry of passion. She dove in as well, awash in relief as her hands flew to his head and pulled him impossibly closer. "I remember," he mumbled between the heady kisses. "I remember!" Rose felt his smile against her mouth as she bit playfully at his lips,  _oh God those lips,_ and let her tongue push its way into his mouth. He was warm and wet and soft and he flicked his tongue right back at her, taking control of the kiss and pushing her onto her back. 

He laid beside her and draped a leg over her body as his hands roamed across her hips. His desire for her had come flooding back in an electric instant, and in this new brain and new body, he couldn't recall why he had resisted for so long before. He'd had urges before but the man he was had found it easy to hold back. In all his years he'd learned that mortal companions were heartache waiting to happen and he'd repressed those desires in favor of practicality and self-preservation. But not now. In that way it was good to be a new man.

The Doctor pressed sensual kisses into the nape of Rose's neck. He let his hand slip behind her and he grabbed greedily at the flesh of her backside.

"Rose," he moaned. "Oh, Rose."

Rose's face was smiling so wide it almost hurt. Hearing this man say her name like that was something she had only dreamed of until now. With the events of the last twenty-four hours she was simply relieved to hear him say her name with any glimmer of recognition at all. Hearing it said with passion and wanting was more than she could have hoped for. She'd seen the universe as it was at the beginning and end of time, but nothing held a candle to the Doctor's mouth on her skin, her name on his lips in this moment.

He pulled back slightly and looked at her. "Open your eyes," he chuckled. Rose opened her eyes that had been rolled back in her head as she savored the Doctor's hands on her body. He pushed a strand of blonde hair out of her face and cupped her cheek. She smiled up at him, and he grinned down at her.

"Rose," she didn't think she'd ever get enough of her name coming out of that angelic face, "You have to know."

"Know what?" she asked, letting her own hand drift down behind him to the waistband of his pj pants. She felt him tremble slightly as her fingers made contact with his skin and traveled under his shirt down the small of his back.

"I've been alive more than nine-hundred years," he said, placing another kiss on her waiting lips. "I've seen unspeakable horrors, pain and desperation, and the end of many worlds..."

"I know," said Rose. She pulled him down again and bit his bottom lip playfully, digging her nails into his back for added effect. He groaned a beautiful groan that made her shiver.

"... but even with all that," he went on, "... I've never experienced a darkness as profound and hopeless as those few moments of not knowing who you were."

A heavy breath escaped Rose's lips and she couldn't hold back any longer. The Doctor leaned in and drew his thumb across her cheek, wiping away the tears. "I love you, Rose." A kiss.

"I love you," she whimpered. The Doctor chuckled against her skin and she laughed back. She felt silly for having never said it before. She could have lost him at any time during their ridiculous escapades and it would have gone unsaid for eternity. But now it was said. The words reverberated in her skull.  _The Doctor loves me. This intensely amazing one-of-a-kind man loves ME._

They kissed softly as Rose ghosted her fingers across his smooth back and rubbed his hair. She wanted to know every curve of his body, this new body, strange but with an aura of familiarity that she felt in her bones. He pressed against her and she relished in the weight of him. Her body tingled and her wanting began to make her ache.

The Doctor's hand caressed her stomach, gently lifting her shirt and tickling her bare skin. In one swift motion he unbuttoned her jeans and pulled the zipper down. A small gasp of surprise came from her mouth and he smirked at her with a wink. There he was, the brash, cheeky, confident hero she'd always known. He tucked his hand under her clothing between her legs.

"Oh God," she breathed into his grinning mouth. His fingers moved with expert ease, twirling and pushing against the aching need at the apex between her thighs. Suddenly it occurred to her that she had never considered the Doctor's sexual prowess, his experience, even his basic ability. He was, after all, from another world, a man with two hearts. Would their bodies even be compatible in the most basic sense? As he stroked her clit with slow deliberate movements, she decided not to care and lose herself in the moment.

He spoke her name in breathy tones as he rubbed her, which only intensified the sensation, and she began to writhe beneath him. In the most erotic moment of her life, Rose watched as he pulled his fingers from her wet pussy up to his mouth and sucked on them. "Mmmm."

"Fuck," she said, in complete shock and disbelief that this was even happening. As much as she enjoyed his touch, she had to touch back. She needed to touch. Her hand tugged at the pj shirt until the buttons popped and his bare chest was exposed above her. Rose watched as his nipple hardened under her fingers and smiled with delight. So far, compatible. 

Her hand slid from his gorgeous chest down his stomach and she felt his muscles tense as he took a sharp intake of breath. She slipped her hand past the elastic waist of his pants and was rewarded with an already hard cock. Compatible again. She wrapped her hand around his length and gave it a slow, languid stroke.

"Oh, my Rose," he whispered. She hadn't thought her name from his lips could be any more satisfying, but there it was.  _My Rose._ She traced her tongue across his bottom lip and pushed her way into his mouth as she squeezed his cock and let her hand glide up and down. She felt the wetness of pre-cum and stroked gently but with pressure, twisting her hand at the tip. The Doctor breathed heavily and a soft grunt told Rose that he was very much enjoying her technique.

He pulled back and his cock slipped from her grip, eliciting a huff of disappointment from her. But in an instant he shifted his weight completely on top of her and was pulling her shirt over her head, then throwing his own torn pj shirt onto the floor. He looked down at her with burning eyes.

"Can I have you?" he panted as his hands rubbed across her stomach and breasts.

Rose grabbed his hips as he straddled her. "I'm yours."

His mouth turned up in one corner and he dove down, adorning her tummy with wet kisses. He licked a warm trail past her navel as he lifted her hips in the air and pulled off her remaining clothing. As he chucked her pants across the room he sat up and gazed down at his beautiful Rose between his legs, naked and waiting, her eyes burning a hole through him. He wondered how on Earth he had never stripped her down and taken her before. What a stupid man he was. It seemed so obvious now.

The Doctor came down again and pressed his mouth against the pale, warm flesh of her hips. He felt his cock twitch and throb as he inhaled the intimate scent of her, his Rose. She reached down and ran her fingers through his hair and he felt the anticipation in her touch. He lifted her leg and let his tongue drag across the sensitive skin of her inner thigh. He nipped at her skin and his hands traveled up and grabbed her luscious breasts, pinching lightly at her nipples. She let out a moan that made him impossibly harder.

Rose lifted her hips just a little, having lost control of her higher faculties. She wanted his mouth on her, all over, as much as possible. The Doctor sensed it and wrapped his lips around her pussy. Rose gasped at the soft, wet heat of his tongue as it traced circles around her clit and sucked on her lips. She felt all the blood in her body rush to the area where his mouth worked its magical performance. Her mouth hung open and she sucked in lungfuls of air as the love of her life seemed to read her mind as he fulfilled every need. Her nerve endings were tingling and she felt a delicious building of pressure as her muscles began to clench. 

He pulled back just long enough to make eye contact. "You're so beautiful," he said before dragging his tongue in a long fluid movement across her aching pussy. He breathed hard as he lapped at her clit, increasing pressure and grabbing at her hips. "Come for me, Rose," he sighed.

That one phrase pushed her over the edge. "Oh fuck!" she exclaimed as the endorphins exploded in her brain and shot through her limbs. Her pussy pulsated and he pulled her closer and sucked, staying with her until the wave passed and her trembling legs began to calm.

The Doctor climbed slowly back up across Rose's limp body to her face, and he smiled when he saw her gaping mouth and dewy forehead. She grabbed his head and pulled his mouth to hers. She tasted herself on his lips and thought she could die happy right in that moment. "I love you," she said. She would never hold it in again.

"My sweet darling Rose," he said as he let his body push against her. "I've always loved you."

She felt his erection pressing into her hip and smiled. "That was brilliant. Utterly amazing." She was still trying to catch her breath as she sucked on his mouth. She would never look at that mouth the same way, now knowing what it was capable of.

His hips rocked subtly back and forth as he kissed her and Rose felt a thrill at the thought that she could now do what she wanted with him. Carte blanche felt so freeing. She sat up with a start and pushed him onto his back. He wasn't the only one with skills that might be surprising. She straddled him and slid her hands across his chest and stomach. Having him between her legs, looking up at her with that hunger, made her body ache for more. She was insatiable when it came to him.

Rose's eyes landed on the impressive bulge in his pj pants, his erection straining against the flimsy fabric. She reached down and rubbed him, never breaking eye contact. His mouth fell open. With that, she pulled the pants down and set free his hard cock. The tip glistened with pre-cum and Rose found herself marveling at his length and girth, and the overall perfection of his member. Definitely compatible.

With an arched eyebrow she looked from his cock back up to his eyes. He was practically gasping for breath now. "Yes," he sighed in response to an unasked question.

Rose slid down his torso and took his dick in her hand and gave it a firm stroke. The Doctor let out a long, slow groan. She bent forward and gave his cock a gradual but firm lick from base to tip. He hissed. She then swallowed him entirely and felt his hips lift off the mattress as he moaned her name. Rose worked her hand in tandem with her mouth, letting her saliva slick across his skin. He was firm and delicious and she marveled at the eagerness with which she licked and sucked, having never wanted someone inside her so badly like she did now.

"Stop," came the choked sound of the Doctor's strained voice from above her. Before she had a chance to ask what was the matter, two hands slipped under her arms and pulled her up in one fluid motion into his lap. He sat upright and wrapped his arms around her. "My God, Rose." He was breathing heavy as he kissed her with a newly invigorated longing for her. He needed her in every way, all of her, and he could sense that she wanted the same, just the way he'd always been able to sense her needs, anticipate her. 

Rose slipped a hand between her thighs and grabbed a hold of the Doctor's rock hard cock, still slick from her mouth. She lifted herself up several inches and lowered herself onto him slowly. They each groaned against the other's mouth as her body enveloped his. She shivered from the full pressure of him inside her, filling her completely. He pressed his hips up against her and she let out a small squeak. Their bodies were one, and it had never felt so right before, not with anyone else. They were destined to be united like this.

The doctor began to thrust his hips in a deliberately slow way that made Rose's entire body pulse with wanting. She let her head fall back and he dove in to fill the space between them, sucking her neck with an intense hunger as his hands stroked her back holding her steady. He didn't want even an inch separating them ever again. He pushed against her, faster now, watching with delight as she writhed in his lap, her perfect breasts bouncing delicately in his face. He put one in his mouth and played his tongue across her nipple. She moaned and gasped and cursed and called out his name as his rhythm and pressure increased, and he found himself clenched and aching for release. But not before his Rose. She was all that mattered.

Rose felt a rising tension deep inside her and her muscles contracted, gripping the glorious cock pounding into her. Her hands went wild, grabbing for anything they could, thighs, shoulders, hair. She found a solid purchase by hugging him tightly and nestling her face into the crook of his neck. The word  _Rose_ slipped from his lips over and over again with his increasingly quick shallow breaths, and the sound of her name pushed the tension further towards deliverance. 

Finally she was tipping over the precipice, and then she was falling, gasping for air as she called for her Doctor, her body tightening around him and throbbing to the beat of his pumping cock. It was glorious and blissful and easy in a way Rose had never experienced before. It was like tumblers of a lock falling into place, everything exactly as it should be, exquisite and surreal, amounting to a perfect moment that made the rest of the universe disappear around them.

And then the Doctor was there with her, clenching his hands into fists in her hair, his body stiffening as he came hard. Rose thrust her tongue into his mouth as he found his release and felt his baritone voice vibrating in her mouth as he groaned.

They sat for a moment, Rose in her Doctor's lap, both of their hearts palpitating wildly as they placed loving kisses on each other's flushed skin. It was a moment of pure perfection.

The Doctor slowly laid back down bringing Rose with him onto the pillow beside him. She curled into the nook of his shoulder as he traced abstract patterns across the skin of her back, sending shivers down her spine. She smiled from ear to ear as she inhaled his scent, now more familiar than ever.

After several minutes of silence, Rose tilted her head up to look at him and he stared back down at her with bright eyes. "I was afraid you'd never remember me."

"Now that I've remembered," he said, placing a kiss on her forehead, "I don't think it's possible for me to ever forget."

Rose grinned. "I was so confused. Suddenly you weren't you. You looked different. I wasn't even sure if you were you. My Doctor."

"Rose," he said as he shifted his weight to stare at her straight on. "I can't guarantee that I won't ever change again, although I'll do my best not to. But you have to understand." He pressed his lips to hers and pulled her body flush against his. "How I feel is... well, it's done. No matter who I become, that man will love you. Always."


End file.
